Code Lyoko: Restart
by hetaliafan98
Summary: 5 years after the Code lyoko warriors shut down the computer, a new era has begun,. That is untill oneday running from bullys a group of kids find the factory and turn it back on, like nothing has ever changed...or has it. sorry if i spell Jeremie Jeremy it's just i thought thats how he spelled it
1. Chapter 1 RESTART

Code Lyoko: A new Begining "Well I guess this is the place"  
Kyle said to his twin sister as they were walking to their Boarding school "It's bigger then I thought"  
kailey said as she was pulling her suitcase.  
"I hate to say this but it's time to split up i"ll call you at lunch and we will meet up"  
Kyle said as they were finding their dorms.  
"Awww home sweat home"  
Kailey said as she ran and jumped on her bed, she looked at the clock on the wall.  
"Well it's 11 o clock, so i have to unpack and only an hour to do it...  
challenge excepted"  
Kailey said to herself while unpacking.  
"Well i guess this is my dorm room"  
Kyle said standing outside the door, he unlocked the door and went in.  
'Im just gonna leave my bags on the bed for now, now if i could just fnd the bathroom"  
Kyle said leaving the room and finding the bathroom.  
"Now back to unpacking"  
Kyle said walking back into his room finding someone else's bags on the bed and his bags moved.  
"What the"  
Kyle said confused.  
"Oh you must be my roommate"  
A boy said walking in the room.  
"I guess, did you move my bags"  
Kyle asked "Yeah sorry about that it's just I like to look out the window when I wake up in the morning, The names Ivan Anders"  
Ivan said shaking kyle's hand.  
"Kyle Hannigan"  
Kyle said shaking Ivan's hand , Kiley was done packing and leaft her room to go meet up with Kyle for lunch and waited outside the cafeteria.  
"Are you lost?"  
A boy asked about to walk in the cafeteria.  
"No im just waiting for my brother and his roomate"  
Kailey said "Is this your first year here to"  
The boy asked "Yep first year"  
Kailey said 'Owen Aster"  
Owen said putting out his hand.  
"Kailey Hannigan"  
Kailey said shaking Owen's Hand "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TAKING TO HER"  
Kyle said walking up to her.  
"Uh...im sorry, Kailey who is this"  
Owen said as she face palmed "Unfortunatley he's my brother"  
Kailey said irritated.  
"THAT'S RIGHT BUB, AND WHO ARE YOU"  
Kyle said as Kiley poped him on the head.  
"HIS NAME IS OWEN AND WE WERE JUST TALKING YOU IDIOT"  
Kailey said mad "Ok ok sheessh i believe you,but i'm keeping my eye on you"  
Kyle said rubbing his head while pointing his fingers at his eyes then Owen's. "By the way this is my roommate Ivan"  
Kyle said introducing Ivan "Nice to meet you, hey lunch is an hour long so you guys wanna play some frizbee"  
Ivan asked bringing out his blue frizbee.  
"Sure"  
Kailey said "Sounds like fun"  
Owen said as Ivan through his frizbee but didn't make it far.  
"Here try it like this"  
Owen said accedently hitting a guy in the back of the head.  
"WHICH ONE OF YOU PUNKS DID THAT"  
The guy said as his group was right behined him.  
"RUN"  
Owen shouted as the four of them ran into the forest.  
"I think we lost them"  
kyle said as they took a breather "I think I saw them head that way"  
they heard the guy say getting close.  
"I know it's kinda pessimestic to say this but were toast"  
Ivan said freaking out.  
"Wait I have an idea"  
Kailey said as she saw a sewer cap.  
"Are you kidding me do you know how bad it smells down there"  
Kyle asked "Which is worse the smell and living or them"  
Kailey said as the guys were getting closer.  
"Suddently I don't mind the smell"  
Kyle said as Owen opened up the sewer cap,and they all went down.  
"We should be safe for now"  
Kailey said as they were in the sewer "First day and in the sewer, well at least it's not the trash can"  
Kyle said trying to be optomistic "Hey i found skates"  
Kailey said picking them up.  
"I found a scooter"  
Kyle said suprised "Skateboards yeah"  
Ivan and Owen said excited.  
"Wait a minute what are all of these things doing down here"  
Kailey asked confused "Yeah it is kinda weird that they are down here"  
Owen said confused to "It's like theres something on the otherside of the sewer"  
Kailey said putting on the skates.  
"Woa what are you doing"  
Kyle asked "Well dosen't anyone wanna find out whats at the end"  
Kailey asked them "Yes finally an adventure"  
Owen said excited "Ok it sounds like fun"  
Ivan said excited to "Fine but lets just make sure we get back to school ontime"  
Kyle said worrying "Don't worry were just gonna check it out"  
Ivan said as they rode down the sewer, they got to the other end and went up the opening through the cap and ended up on a bridge that they walked to an abandoned factory.  
"What is this place"  
Ivan asked "I don't know but i see ropes"  
Owen said excited as he went to swing on one "Yeah"  
Kailey said run towards the rope too as Kyle and Ivan fallowed and they all went into an elevator "Pinch me i think i died and weht to heaven"  
Kyle said seeing the huge computermonitor and harddrive "What's up with him"  
Owen asked confused "He's always been a computer nerd, I on the other hand enjoy school and learning then computers"  
Kailey said proud "Guys I think you wanna see this"  
Ivan said coming up in the elevator "Are you coming Kyle'  
Kailey asked as the three of them were walking to the elevator "I wanna stay up here for a little longer"  
Kyle said looking at the computer "So what did you want to show us Ivan"  
Owen asked Ivan as the elevator stoped "Whoa"  
Kailey said walking up to the room with three capsules.  
"Man you wern't kidding"  
Owen said walking up to the capsules to.  
"Hey I dare you to step in one"  
Ivan said "Sure i don't mind"  
Owen said about to step in.  
"Wait why don't we all step in one Kailey said "Sure"  
Ivan said as they were about to step in "Woa this computer is so cool, I wonder if it still works"  
Kyle said looking around it and finding a switch and turning it on.  
"Please let it work"  
Kyle said as it turned on "Yes, i'm a genius"  
Kyle said as it was rebooting "Scanners restarting, what does that mean"  
Kyle asked confused "Ok 1...2...3"  
Kailey said as the three of them walked in the scanners and it started closing on them "Hey what gives, let me out"  
Kailey said as as it started and they were in a different place "Whats going on"  
Ivan asked as he was in a viking outfit confused"  
"My best guess Kyle messing with something"  
Kailey said as she started walking in a pirate looking oufit. "Kyle what did you do"  
Kailey asked as Kyle heard it on the computer "I turned on the computer, That's what i did"  
Kyle said proud "Wait a minute how did you get on the computer"  
Kyle asked shocked "Your guess is as good as mine"  
Kailey said as her an Ivan found Owen in an old adventure outfit "Looks like were in some sort of Ice plane, and this totally looks like and old adventureing outfit"  
Owen said as they started looking around "Kyle you better find a way to get us out of here"  
Kailey said a little annoyed "Uh guys i think we have bigger problems"  
Ivan said pointing to block looking things "What are those things"  
Owen asked "I don't know but they shoot laysers"  
Kailey said as they started to run and one grazed past Owen "Hey"  
Owen said throwing one of his boomerangs he found and the block exploding "Guys i have an idea,lets fight them!"  
Owen said excited "Well i did find a battle axe"  
Ivan said holding it up "Musket awesome"  
Kailey said finding a musket and holding it up, aiming at the center of the eye and firing.  
"Bullseye"  
she said hitting a monster "Hold on guys i'm going to get help, just don't move ,or get hit"  
Kyle said as he ran back down the sewer and up the sewer cap again but surrounded by the bullys.  
"Well well looks like we were right to wait here"  
The guy said as someone was coming "What are you all doing out here in the middle of the forest"  
The gym theacher asked "Sorry coach stern"  
The guys said "Well from the way i heard it you were about to fight wern't you"  
Ulrick the new coach said "Would you like to run 50 laps"  
Ulrick asked "No sir"  
The bullys replied "Then get out of here and go back to class"  
Ulrick said as the bullys ran away, Ulrick then noticed the sewer cap moved "Were you down there"  
He asked with no reply "How much did you see"  
Ulrick asked looking down Kyle repied "nothing~" with shifty eyes "You saw the factory, didn't you?"  
Ulrick asked face-palmming "Yes"  
Kyle repiled "Ok it's not a huge problem as long as you didn't touch anything"  
Ulrick said looking down already knowing what the response would be "Well I should be getting back to class now"  
Kyle said as he tried to walk away "Oh no you don't as of now your absent until i say so"  
Ulrick said bringing out his phone "Hello Jeremy we sorta have a problem here, yah i'll get Odd and Aelita you and Yumi just meet us at the factory"  
Ulrick said as he was hanging up the phone, then they walked back to school "Uh excuse me can i borrow you for a minute Robbia"  
Ulrick said as the music teacher came "Hey buddy how's it been"  
Odd said wraping his arm around Ulricks shoulder "Look we have a situation we need to get Aelita"  
Ulrick said as they walked to the science class.  
"Mrs. Belpois we need you for a minute"  
Ulrick said as Aelita came out "Hi guys what's going on"  
Aelita asked "I'll explain when we get there"  
Ulrick said as they started to go to the factory, when they got there they waited in the computer room "Ok right now tell me everything that you did"  
Ulrick said "Well we were running from bullys and ended up here i saw the computer, then Ivan showed Kailey and Owen the scanners which sent them to another place that i don't know who to get them back"  
Kyle said as Ulrick interupted him "Whoa Whoa Whoa you restarted the computer"  
Ulrick asked Kyle "No...maybe...alright yes but i couldn't help it I mean do you know how many games that can hold?"  
Kyle said "Uh Kyle if your back now would be a good time to help now"  
Kailey said as they were still running from the monsters "It can't be, he can't be back Ulrick said looking at the monsters on the monster "Alright lets just all calm down we don't know for sure if anything bad happened,let's just wait for what Jeremy say's"  
Aelita said trying to calm them "Ah man do you realize how bad Einstein's gonna flip his lid"  
Odd said "Einstein's gonna do what now?"  
Jeremy said as everyone turned and looked at him "I'll start the scan"  
Jeremy said going to the computer "Uh Jeremy I think you should see this"  
Aelita said showing him a video of the power plant being attacked "What but I don't see any towers"  
Jeremy said confused "Wait there it is"  
Jeremy said finding it "Aelita, Ulrick, Odd, and Yumi you guys go to the power plant and help the workers"  
Jeremy said as they leaft "Im sorry to distract you but if you forget we are kinda in a situation here"  
Kailey said as they were hiding from the monster "Listen what you need to do is shut down the activated tower,anyone of you can do it, you also have weapons to help you defend yourself"  
Jeremy said as they began to fight again "Take that"  
Kailey said taking out a monster "Normaly i would say you wanna piece of me but i acually want you in pieces"  
Owen said taking out a hornet "Behold the power of my battle axe"  
Ivan said as Owen started laughing "'Behold the power of my battle axe!' really?"  
Owen asked still laughing "Im trying out catch phrases, i'll just keep looking"  
"Ivan explained,then Jeremy got a call from ulrick "Whats the problem?"  
Jeremy asked Ulrick "Oh no Im on my way"  
Jeremy said to Ulrick "I have to go but find the activated tower and someone needs to deactivate it"  
Jeremy told Kyle giving him the head set "You can't go I don't know what to do"  
Kyle said confused "I handeled my team, just like i know you can handle yours"  
Jeremy said looking at Kyle then leaving "Ok no one freak but i'm now in control"  
Kyle said as they freaked out "WHAT"  
they all shouted as Kyle got a call "Hi Kyle it's Jeremy here, not to pressure any of you here but unless that tower gets deactivated in the next five minutes well i guess you get the picture"  
Jeremy said trying not to freak him out "Ok guy's new plan find that tower fast"  
Kyle said "Oh im sorry woud you like to come in here and fight"  
Kailey said as they were fighting "What does the tower even look like"  
Kyle asked Jeremy "Trust me you'll know it when you see it"  
Jeremy said "Uh i don;t mean to bother anyone, but i think it's that one"  
Ivan said pointing to a red tower "Ok now that we found it whos gonna go in"  
Kailey asked "I nominate Kailey"  
Owen said "Same here"  
Ivan replied "What?! why me?"  
Kailey asked confused "Because your related to the person who started this mess in the first place"  
Owen replied "But it's not like I turned on the computer!"  
Kailey said irritated "But your close enough"  
Owen said irritating her more "Guys remember serious problem here"  
Kyle said reminding them "Fine somehow i knew being a twin would bite me back"  
Kailey said as she started to walk in "Hurry kyle"  
Jeremy said as the plant was about to overload. Kailey walked in on a platform and was lifted to another where she placed her hand on the blue screen "Return to the past now"  
Kyle said finding the program "They did it"  
Ulrick said as the white light was coming and it went back to earlier that day.  
"RUN"  
Owen said for the seconed time only someone stoped them "Hold it right there"  
Coach Stern said to the bullys "Nothing coach Stern"  
the bullys said "Yeah 10 laps around the building now"  
Ulrick said as the bullys leaft "Yep this is gonna be one great year"  
Owen said as Ulrick started chasing the bullys "Oh come on my grandma can run faster, move you little sissys"  
Ulrick said chasing the bullys as the four watched and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 VIKING DAY

"Yes sir i'm on my way to work now"  
A man said driving to his work at 9 am "Don't worry sir i'm bringing your coffie"  
He said as the traffic light went out and not noticing "Sure ... WHAT THE"  
he said as he stomping on the breaks and leaft skid marks on the road, and everyone stared at the smoke coming from the car that crashed into the building across the street.

"Well class today I have exciting news, Kaidac is getting a new computer security system"  
Mrs. Grechin the computer theacher said as no one in the room except for Kyle was really excited "Uh what does that mean"  
Owen asked raising his hand "It means if the schools electrical or computer system is hacked in any way the school will be informed"  
Kyle said with a smile on his face for knowing the anwser, a man came in the rooom and walked towards "Oh dear"  
She said in a sympathetic way as the man wisperd something in her ear. The man leaft the room after that.  
"Class turns out the system will not be put in today, i'm afraid that the man who was supose to come and put in the system had a car accident and was taken to the hospital"  
The theacher said as the bell rang.  
"Class lets send out good thoughts for the mans recovery"  
She said as everyone leaft At lunch time Kyle was sitting at his table messing with his phone.

"So what are you messing with today?"  
Kailey asked as her, Owen, and Ivan sat at the table with Kyle.  
"It's so cool Jeremie showed me how to download a program that can alert my phone when there's an activated tower"  
Kyle said super excited.  
"Wow first the computer security system and now the program, you must be loving today"  
Owen said jokingly as Kyle glared at him.  
"Speaking of which it's really bad that the guy got into an accident trying to help our school out"  
Kailey said taking a bite out of her burger.  
"Didn't you hear, he got into the car crash because the traffic lights went out"  
Ivan said shocking everyone.  
"Are you sure?"  
They all asked curious.  
"Yeah it's all over the news you see"  
Ivan said showing them a video on his phone.  
"In other news traffic lights have been going out everywhere in the city, drivers have been urged to stay off the roads until the electrical company can get the lights back on"  
The reporter in the video said as they all stared at the video shocked.  
"Man that's odd"  
Owen said dipping his fries in ketchup and ate them.  
"To odd if you ask me"  
Kailey said taking a sip of her drink.  
"You don't think Xana had anything to do with this do you?"  
Kyle asked a little skeptic.  
"Think about it the traffic lights go out on the same day as a new system was going to get put in our school"  
Kailey said bringing the basic facts.  
"good points,but why would he have something against the new system?"  
Owen asked curiously "I don't know, but I think I might know a place that can help us figure that out"  
Kailey said rubbibg her chin and they were about to get up and leave.  
"Wait"  
Kyle said stopping them.  
"If there was a tower activated my phone would have went off"  
Kyle said as his phone started going off.  
"You mean like that"  
Kailey said with a smile.  
"Yeah like that"  
Kyle said as they started leaving without him.  
"Hey wait for me'  
Kyle said running after them, they waiked into the boiler room for the shortcut to the factory.

Once they got there they saw that Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita "How did...never mind"  
Kailey said confused at how they got they got there so fast.  
"So you guys saw the news too"  
Kyle asked as Jeremie was on the computer.  
"Yep"  
Aelta sad as Jeremie was checkng where the activated tower was.  
"So why does Xana not want the school to get the new program'  
Ivan asked curious.  
"Kyle can you tell me what the program was made to do"  
Jeremie asked knowing that Kyle could tell him.  
"That's easy it's to make sure that nothing can penatrate the schools fire wall on their computer or electrica system"  
Kyle explained as the other three were suprised that he remebered that.  
"Exactly"  
Jeremie said confusing the three others.  
'Uh in english please"  
Owen said still confused.  
"Xana is a virus that uses computers and electricity to interact with are world, specificaly with our school because of us, so if he tries to do anying involving our school and the system is on then"  
"He would be caught"  
Owen said interupting Kyle.  
"Would it show lyoko aswell"  
Yumi asked as she was worried.  
"Afraid so, the system would track it down to this computer"  
Jeremie said as everyone was shocked and worried, Ulrick came in as they were all standing there.  
"But if he can't use our computers then that woud leave him with other computers to use computers that might be owned to companies, and high powerful people"  
Jeremie said as the situation was getting worse.  
"Did i miss somthing"  
Ulrick said not knowing what was going on.  
"I'll explain later right now you, Yumi, and Odd check out the traffic lights, and Aelita and I wil try to get the Dean to change their mind on the program, whie you three go to lyoko and deactivate the tower"  
Jeremie said as Yumi, Ulrick , and Odd leaft and Kailey, Owen, and Ivan went to the scanners. Jeremie and Aelita leaft as Kyle went to the computer.  
"Scanner Kailey Scanner Owen scanner Ivan

Transfer Kailey Transfer Owen Transfer Ivan virtualization"  
Kyle said as they were taken to Lyoko.

"Well this place is new"  
Ivan said as thay were in an area that looked like a desert.  
"Yeah so are they"  
Kailey said pointing at the two crab monsters coming towards them.  
"This will be a piece of cake, or in this case a piece of crab legs'  
Owen said as no one responded to his corny joke.  
"FOR KAIDAC"  
Ivan said sliding under the crab and attacking it from behind.  
"Getting better but not quite my chatch phrase yet"  
Ivan said as a crab was coming behined him.  
"LOOK OUT"  
Owen shouted throwing his boomerang and taking the crab out.  
"Thanks, now lets find that tower"  
Ivan said as they took off.

Jeremie and Aelita were walking towards the dean's secritary's desk.  
"We need to see the dean it's an emergency"  
Jeremie said to the secritary slamming his hands on the desk.  
"The dean should be in there"  
The secritary said pointing to the deans office with an irritated look on her face from Jeremie slamming his hands. Jeremie and Aelita walked into the dean;s office as the dean was turned around in a spinning chair.  
"Long time no see Jeremie"  
a familiar voice said coming from the chair.  
"Hello sissy"  
Jeremie said irritated that he had to get help from her.  
" It's dean Delmas now if you don't mind"  
Sissy said turning around with a smile.  
"Fine Dean Delmas we need to talk to you about the computer security system"  
"Why do you like it"  
Sissy said interupting Jeremie, He then realized this was going to be harder then he planned.

"Wow that is a serious problem"  
Ulrick said as he, Yumi, and Odd were walking down the street to the traffic light.  
"Yeah I know"  
Yumi said as they kept walking, a strange stream of eectrical current was fallowing them until it was about to strike Yumi.  
"YUMI LOOK OUT"  
Ulrick said as he jumped infront of her and was hit.  
"Ulrick are you ok"  
Yumi said worried sitting next to min as he was laying on the ground.  
"Yeah but what was that thing"  
Ulrick asked with pain in his voice.  
"I don't know but it's coming back with vengance"  
Odd said pointing to the huge ball of electrical currents hovering above the traffic lights.

"YOU WANT ME TO NOT PUT IN THE SECURITY SYSTEM ARE YOU INSANE"  
Sissy shouted slamming her hands on her desk.  
"No look if you put that program in you don't know how much trouble it would cause"  
Jeremie said irritating her even more.  
"LOOK BELEPOIS IS YOUR NAME ON THIS PLAQE THAT SAYS DEAN OF THE YEAR"  
sissy asked hoding up her plake.  
"No"  
Jeremie replied "THEN I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT BUISNESS TO GET TO THEN SOMEONE TELLING ME HOW TO DO MY JOB"  
Sisy shouted showing them the door.  
"Fine i'll leave, but im telling you now that if you put that program in then this city and possiably the whole world will be in danger"  
Jeremie said as he and Aelita walked out the door.  
"Jeremie"  
Sissy said as they went back into the room.  
"Are you sure about that"  
Sissy asked to make sure.  
"Positive"  
Jeremie said with a serious face.  
"Well if that is how you feel, then I guess the security system was a bit to much"  
Sissy said with a smile.  
"Thanks Dean Delmas"  
Jeremie said about to leave.  
"Jeremie it's Sissy if you don't mind"  
She said as they were leaving.

Kailey jumped up in the air and shot the crab and took it out.  
"Thats the last of them"  
Owen said as Kailey landed.  
"And I see the tower"  
Kailey said pointing to the red tower.  
"Now who's going to go in"  
Owen asked as they looked at Kailey.  
"Don't look at me I went in last time, it's between you two now"  
Kailey said backing up "Lets rock, paper,sissors for it"  
Ivan said holding out his hand.  
"You know I woud but, todays acually viking day"  
Owen said with a smile "Viking day"  
Ivan said confused "Yes Viking day, it's the day where we honor Vikings by letting them deactivate towers"  
Owen said trying so hard not to laugh.  
"Hey Viking day isn't a real day you just made that up"  
Ivan said chatching on to his trick.  
"I don't choose days I make up, I make up days and then choose them"  
"But you just"  
"Now now Ivan you just go into the tower and we will be waiting out here for you'  
Owen said pushing Ivan towards the tower, but then a black ball started rolling towards them.  
"Ivan get in the tower quickly"  
Kailey said about to shoot.  
"I can't"  
Ivan said.  
"Why is it because I made up Viking day"  
Owen asked attacking the mega tank.  
"No it's because of him"  
Ivan said pointing to the crab infront of the tower.  
"Hold on i got him"  
Kailey said jumping into the air sidways shooting her musket and taking out the crab and rolling onto the ground.  
'Yeah did anyone see...Hi"  
Kailey said looking up and realizing she landed infront of the megatank,it shoot out a beam and she was devirtualized.  
"Ivan go in the tower"  
Owen said as Ivan strted walking into the tower.  
"You wanna dance ball, fine lets tango"  
Owen said about to attack.

Odd was knocked down to the ground.  
"Man I don't know how much i can take this, hey being in a tuff situation sure does bring back memories dosen't it guys"  
Odd said with pain in his voice.  
"Sure does"  
Yumi and Ulrick said.

"Welcome back"  
Kye said as Kailey came out of the elevator, Ivan went in the tower and steped on the platform which brought him to another platform where he placed his palm on the blue screen.  
"Return to the past now"

Kyle said as they were brought back to the lunch table at school.  
"Did you hear the dean Changed her mind on the security system"  
One of two school kids said walking by them.  
"Well good news is we saved the world, bad news is Xana is still free to attack"  
Kailey said taking a bite out of her burger.  
"Fighting him is acually kinda fun"  
Owen said pacing his feet on the table accidently flipping pudding in his face, The three began to laugh histaricaly.  
"It's not that funny"  
Owen said as they continued to laugh.  
"


	3. chapter 3 Jackle and Hyde

The three new Lyoko warriors were taking a training session with Owen and Ivan takeing out a megatank but being devirtualized in the process.  
"Ha looks like i'm finaly the one that lasted the longest"  
Kailey said proudly as Owen and Ivan came out of the elevator and walked towards Kyle at the computer.  
"Oh yeah well don't get use to it because next time I plan on surviving longer"  
Owen said putting his fist in his hands.  
"Ok Kailey we will have you devirtualized in no time"  
Kyle said as he was working on the computer.  
"Hold on guys there is still one more block monster"  
Kailey said getting ready to shot it down,she shot at the block monster and the blast from the explosion electrified and devirtualized her.  
"KAILEY"  
the three shouted shocked at what happened and went to the scanners to check on Kailey.  
"Man that's a first"  
Kailey said rubbing her head as the scanner door opened.  
"Are you ok"  
The three asked.  
"Yeah it was just a litte shock, anyway it's getting late and that training session wiped me out so night guys"  
Kailey said as she leaft the factory back to her dorm room, That night as she was sleeping a wave of electricity went through like it was starting to take control of her. Kyle, Ivan, and Owen were siting at there lunch table talking.  
"Man I guess we need to be careful destroying those monsters now that they can electricute"  
Ivan said eating his soup.  
"When do you supose they started doing that"  
Owen asked as Kyle was messing with his phone.  
"I don't know, but I don't think we should worry about it as long as there's no activated towers involved"  
Kyle assuring them.  
"Hey you can't cut in line"  
One of the other kids from school said as the three turned around to check out the situation and were shocked.  
"Oh yes I can i'm much bigger then you"  
Kailey said with an evil smile.  
"No you can't that's the school rules"  
The student complained.  
"Fine if you want the food so bad take it"  
Kailey said as the student's tray flung the food on the student, Kailey started laughing as she walked over and sat with Kyle, Owen, and Ivan.  
"Hey guys"  
Kailey said taking a sip of her drink as the three just stared at her in complete shock over what she had just done.  
"Uh...Kailey are you feeling alll right"  
Kyle as concerned and shock.  
"Yeah cause you sure weren't acting yourself just then"  
Owen stated with shock.  
"Yeah never felt better acually, so can we do another training session tonight?"  
Kailey asked cheerfully.  
"Uh sure I guess we can go after school'  
Kyle said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Sweet see you guys later"  
Kailey said walking towards the trash can.  
"Wait aren't you going to eat that"  
Ivan asked in shock because she just got that food.  
'Nah i'm not hungary"  
She said throwing her food in the trash and then leaving the cafeteria, Kyle and Owen kept an eye on her as the three had gym since Ivan was a ninth grader.  
"Ok class we will be taking a pt test today so when Ical you name please come here and get you logging sheet"  
Coach Stern said as he noticed Kailey wasn't paying attention.  
"Is there a problem Hannigan'  
Coach Stern said looking at Kailey.  
"Acually yes I don't think I want to do this stupid test"  
Kailey said with an evil smirk as Ulrick was irritated.  
"Well weaither you want to or not, you don't have a choice this is mandated"  
Ulrick said angering Kailey, then she began to laugh.  
"What's so funny Hannigan"  
Ulrick asked getting even more irritated.  
"That you think your the boss of me"  
She said lifting her hand and a piece of the rain gutter flew offf and hit Ulrick in the back of the head. Kailey then walked away until no one coud see her anymore.  
"What is up with her today'  
Owen asked Kyle as he shrugged his shouders.  
"But I think I might know a few people who could help"  
Kyle said as Owen agreed and they went and got Ivan and took Ulrick to the factory.  
"Man what was that about"  
Ulrick said finnaly coming through rubbing the back of his head, and he noticed he was in the factory with everyone in it.  
"I don't know Kailey has been acting wierd since she got back from Lyoko last night"  
Kyle said as he was by the computer with Jeremie.  
"You don't think that what happened to me, is happening to her do you?"  
Yumi asked curious.  
'There is only one way to find out,you two have to go to Lyoko and see if you cnd find a yellow orb that is hovering a little off the ground"  
Jeremie said as he was on the computer.  
"Got it"  
Owen said as he and Ivan went down to the scanners.  
"Well here you go, the others and I will try to go find your sister before anything else happens"  
Jeremie said as he gave Kyle the computer and the group leaft in the search of Kailey.  
"Scanner Ivan Scanner Owen

Transfer Owen Transfer Ivan virtualization"  
Kyle said as they brought to Lyoko in the mountain region the place that they trained last night.  
"Ok yellow Orb prepared to be found"  
Owen said as they started walking.  
"Uh Owen I think we have company"  
Ivan said pointing to the swarm of hornets.  
"No problem"  
Owen said cracking his knukles, he then threw his boomerangs and took out two hornets. Ivan jumped in the air and sliced one in half, Owen just looked at him shocked.  
"What no catch prases today"  
Owen asked confused.  
"Afraid not, but I could try if you like"  
Ivan said as Owen shook his head.  
"No i'm fine"  
Owen said as they just kept walking, as the others tried to search for Kailey.  
"Man how could finding one kid be this hard'  
Odd asked being tired of walking.  
"Odd you do realize your in a school full of kids"  
Ulrick expained.  
"I know but if only we acually knew where she was"  
Odd compained, back in Lyoko Ivan and Owen were still looking for that orb.  
"Ok as much as I want to find the orb, I don't think it's here"  
Ivan said as they have been walking for atleast an hour.  
"What do you mean you don't think it's there, It's the only thing to get Kailey back"  
Kyle said a litte frustrated.  
"I know but like he said we have walked this pace for almost an hour and so far no orb"  
Owen said agreeing with Ivan.  
"But if there is no orb that means that the Kailey here isn't a clone, but if she isn't a clone then..."  
"Hello Kyle"  
Kailey said interupting him while standing in the elevator and coming out,but this time her eye's had Xana's symbol in them and she had a wicked smie on her face.  
"He didn't make a clone of you, he..he took over you"  
Kyle said shocked at what Xana has done to his sister.  
"Well isn't someone a smarty pants"  
Xana said through Kailey as she had an evil smile on her face and she started walking towards Kyle.  
"XANA GET OUT OF MY SISTER"  
Kyle yelled as he swung a bat towards her.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you hurt me and you also hurt the girl"  
Xana said fallowing with an evil laugh, just then Kyle's phone began to go off.  
"You activated another tower"  
Kyle said shocked.  
"Yep and perfect timing to, don't you think'  
Xana said mockingly.  
"Now I can destroy all of you one by one"  
"OH NO YOU DON'T '  
Jeremie said jumping out of the elevator and knocking Xana down to the ground.  
"Aelita the rope"  
Jeremie said as Aelita passed him the rope.  
"Odd pass me the chair"  
Jeremie said as odd passed him a school chair.  
"Fools you think this can hold me'  
Xana said with another laugh being tied to a chair, he lifted up one of Kailey's arms and blocked all exits with wires. Then he stared at the plumbing pipe and it bursted with water flowing everywhere.  
"Gooduck"  
Xana said right before he left Kailey's body in an electrical shock wave into the water on the floor and back into the computers system.  
"Where am I? How did I end up back in the factory?What's going on?"  
Kailey asked as she went back to normal.  
"Sorry no time to explain, guys can you hear me"  
Kyle asked Ivan and Owen.  
"Loud and clear thechno"  
Owen said jokingly "Look change in plans Xana activated a new tower, and Kailey as far as we know is back to normal so stop searching for the orb and search for the tower"  
Kyle said "First you make us search for an orb that isn't even here and now you making us search for a tower, you need to make up your mind"  
Ivan said jokingy as the two began walking.  
"What I think I can see it over there"  
Owen said pointing into the horizon and they started walking towards it.  
"Ok owen now it's your turn to go in"  
Ivan said as they were getting close to the tower, another sarm of hornets came.  
"What is up them"  
Owen said annoyed about the hornets.  
"I can handle them just get into the tower"  
Ivan said holding up his batte axe ready to attck, Owen headed for the tower.  
"Guys hurry"  
Kyle said as the water was starting to rise.  
"Your going down"  
Ivan said chopping two hornets in half, but four more came.  
"Ok that has to count as cheating at least"  
Ivan said a little annoyed, Owen walked into the tower onto the platform that brought him to another.  
"Guys we don't have much time"  
Kyle said as the water was almost over their heads, Owen walked to the blue screen and placed his palm on it.  
"Return to the past now"  
Kyle said as it brought them back to gym class.  
"Wow I did all that"  
Kailey asked shocked.  
"Well acually it was Xana not you"  
Owen and Kyle said.  
"Sorry if I caused any problems"  
Kailey said tieing her tennie shoes.  
"Hannigan, this part of the test is to see how far you can run we will start with 15 laps"  
Ulrick said looking at Kailey.  
"Yes sir coach Stern"  
Kailey said as she began running.


	4. Chapter 4 Saved by the buzzer

The cafetiria was empty except for two tables and three students at each table with Aelita behined a pedistool in between the tables.  
"All right this last question is going to be the tie braker"  
Aelita said s te audeince grew excited.  
"However anwsers this question right is going to the Decathlon finals"  
Aelita continued as the crowd cheered, the compition was between team Einstein who's team captain was Kailey Hannigan and two other kids from her class. They were going up against team Darwin which consisted of three kids from a different school in the area.  
"Now the question is...how does Popcorn pop?"  
Aelita asked as a buzzer went off from Kailey.  
"Team Einstein"  
Aelita said looking at the team.  
"It's simple, when you heat up the kernals the steam from the water already in them causes pressure until it can no longer handle it causesing it to pop"  
Kailey said as everyone was waiting to see if she was right.  
"Correct"  
Aelita said as the crowd cheered.  
"YEAH THAT'S OUR NERD"  
Kyle shouted as he, Ivan, and Owen were giving a standing ovation.  
"Wait Kyle since you like computers doesn't that make you a nerd as well?"  
Ivan asked curious.  
"Im offened you would even think that, nerds like academics like Kailey, but I like electronics and comics so my label is geek thank you very much"  
Kyle said turning away offened.  
"No offenes but how is that any better?'  
Owen asked with a chuckle, as Kyle just glared at him.  
"Team Einstein will be headed to the finals, congratulations and goodluck"  
Aelita said leaving the cafetiria as Owen,Ivan, And Kyle walked toward Kailey.  
"Sounds like your going to the finals"  
Kyle said as Kailey was excited.  
"Yeah I can't wait"  
Kailey said with a smile as they started to walk out of the cafetiria.  
"So where is the finals gonna be anyway?"  
Owen asked curious.  
"Oh there being held at the pre-historic museum"  
Kailey said excited as she was walking backwards infront of the group.  
"Well you can count on us to be there right guys?"  
Kyle asked as Ivan and Owen nodded.  
"Thanks guys, well gotta go"  
Kailey said heading back to her dorm.

The next morning Kailey standing by the bus with Kyle,Ivan, and Owen.  
"Before you guys come make sure that we are free from any Xana attacks"  
She said as she was about to get on the bus.  
"No problem just leave it to us"  
Owen said confidently.  
"Sadly, thats what im afraid of"  
She said as she got onto the school bus.  
"See you there...HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"  
The three of them said in unisons as the bus drove away.  
"Well what do we do now?"  
Ivan asked curious.  
"I have an idea that cam help pass the time"  
Kyle said as they walked towards Kyle and Ivans dorm.

As the people were setting up at the museum for the decathlon a purple electrical wave made it's way to one of the buzzers.

Back at Kyle's and Ivan's dorm the boy's were playing video games on there laptops.  
"Your right Kyle this is fun"  
Owen said with a chuckle as he killed Kyle in the rpg they were all playing onine, as Kyle's phone went off alerting them of an towerbut Kyles phone was on silent so \  
none of them heared it and continued to play the rpg game.

As Kailey walked into the museum lobby she saw the Decathlon almost set up and walked towards the table she was sitting at.  
"Ok people the competition starts in 1 hour so lets hurry this thing up before people start to come"  
One of the set up crew members said as they were finishing.

Thirty minutes later Kyle noticed the time and closed his laptop.  
"Oh man we gotta go"  
Kyle said as he grabed his phone and noticed the tower alert.  
"Oh great"  
Kyle said sarcastically as Ivan and Owen looked at him confused.  
"What's the matter?"  
Owen asked curious.  
"Looks like we wil be a little late to the decathlon, i'll explain on the way"  
Kyle said as they walked out of the dorm room.

"Alright lets begin shall we"  
The announcer said as both the competing teams were ready, Team Einstein was up against Team Saigan.  
"Now..."  
The announcer said before a buzzer went off from the Saigan.  
"Im sorry but I didn't ask a question"  
The announcer said as everyone was confused.  
"That wasn't us"  
One of the team members said as the three looked at eachother in confusion while a purple electrical wave came out of the buzzer and went to the macanical dinosaour by the entrabce of the museum.  
"Ok lets get back to..."  
The announcer said as everyone heard thumping along with the ground vibrating, they looked and saw the macanical dinosaour coming there way and they began to scatter and scream. Kailey ran and hid behined a table and brought out her phone and began to call Kyle.  
"Come on Kyle pick up"  
She said as the phone was still ringing.

Kyle, Ivan, and Owen were on the bridge walking towards the factory when Kyle noticed his phone was ringng.  
"Oh man it's Kailey she's probably mad so i'll anwser it when we get in the factory"  
Kyle said as they went on the ropes and went towards the elevator, he got to the computer and Ivan and Owen got to the scanners "Scanner Owen Scanner Ivan

Transfer Owen Transfer Ivan... virtualization"  
Kyle said as the two were brought to a forest area and they started looking for the tower, then Kyle's phone started to ring again and it was from Kailey. He then anwsered it.

"OH NOW YOU HAVE TIME TO ANWSER"  
Kailey said sarcastically while still hiding

"Hey sis how's it going there"  
Kyle asked nervously.

"Other then the fact that there is a rouge macanical dinosaour here that I have beeen trying to call you about that I wouldn't be suprised if it was controled by Xana, im just peachy"  
She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry i'll send in help, in the mean time try not to be eaten"  
Kyle said joking at the last part.

"Ha ha"  
Kailey said sarcastically as they both hung up.

Kailey got out from behined the table and saw that everyone was still panicing, but the girl member on the other team stoped running and stood stil.  
"Wait if you stand still it won't see you"  
The girl said as everyone began to stop.  
"Ok three things about that, 1. that is supose to work on t-rexs, this is a Alisaouris 's not a real dinosaour it's macanical 3. science has proven that fact to be false so...RUN"  
Kailey said grabbing the girls arm as the Dinosaour was coming at them.

"Take that"  
Owen said as he took out the last crab, and they could see the tower.  
"Ok so who is going in this time"  
Ivan asked crossing his arms.  
"Well I went in last time so..."  
"Oh no you don't you tricked me to going in so I say it's you"  
Ivan said interupting owen.  
"Don't worry I think we have more time to think about it"  
Owen said while pointing to two mega tanks headed there way.

"Got it, Don't worry Kyle we will handle it"  
Jeremie said as he and his team were getting out of a car and walking towards the museum, Jeremie hanged up his phone as they walked into the lobby and saw people running around.  
"Over here"  
Kailey said waving them over to were she was, which was next to the lobby desk.  
"We got it from here Kailey, you just go help out your team in Lyoko"  
Ulrich said as Kailey just nodded and left the building.  
"Now how am I going to get back to school"  
Kailey asked herself outside as she was looking around for transportation, Then she saw three boys playing soccer as she noticed three skatebordsnext to them.  
"HEY"  
One of the boys shouted as she took the skate board.  
"SORRY IT'S AN EMERGENCY, I PROMISE I'LL BRING IT BACK"  
Kailey shouted as she skated away, she skated to the school then went through the sewer and walked the bridge into the factory.  
"Hi there"  
Kyle said as she passed him going to the elevators.  
"Scanner Kailey Transfer Kailey... virtualization"

Kyle said as she was brought to the forest area.  
"Owen and Ivan shouldn't be to far ahead"  
Kyle said as she started looking for them, One of the mega tanks was about to hit Owen until he dodged.  
"Hey if you want to pick on your own size then how about my boomerangs"  
Owen said throwing her boomerangs and taking out the mega tank.  
"Good looks like I didn't miss the whole party"  
Kailey said making it to were the two were, they noticed that she was there.  
"We can handle this one, but do you mind going into the tower and deactivating it?"  
Ivan aasked as she started walking towards the tower.  
"No problem"  
She said walking in

"Ok now everyone just needs to calmly exit the building"  
Aelita said as she was trying to calm everyone down in the museum.  
"HEY"  
Odd yelled really loudly gaining everyones attention.  
"Good now lets CALMLY exit the building"  
Odd said as everyone agreed.

Kailey walked onto a platform that brought her to another one were she placed her hand on a blue screen.  
"Return to the past now"  
Kyle said as a white light came and brought them to the Dacathlon finals.

"What did Albert Einstein discover that changed physics?"  
The annoucer asked as a buzzer went off.  
"Team Einstein"  
He said pointing to Kailey.  
"E=mc2"  
Kailey said as the crowd was waiting to see if she was right.  
"Corret"  
He said as the crowd cheered.  
"Team einstein is this years Decathlon winners"  
He said as Owen, Ivan ,and Kyle cheered even louder, after it was done the four met up while walking towards the bus back to school.  
"So what was the prize"  
Owen asked as the three were curious.  
"Oh you see each team sponsers a charity and whoever win's money gets donated to the charity that was sponsered by the winner, so there wasn't acually a prize"  
Kailey said with a smile.  
"Well at least it was for a good cause, and hey did I tell you that your brother got his butt beat in the rpg game today"  
Owen said as they got on the bus.  
"That sounds funny"  
Kailey said with a chuckle.  
"IT WAS NOT FUNNY YOU TRAITOR"  
Kyle shouted as they all laughed while the bus drove away.

A/N im sorry I know the questions are lame but I couldn't find any ones that would be in a real Dacathlon.


End file.
